This disclosure relates to orthopedic surgical instrumentation, and more particularly to a drill guide assembly for performing arthroscopic procedures.
Arthroscopic procedures are commonly performed to diagnose and treat problems in joints. For example, ligament reconstruction, bone resurfacing and joint replacement may all be performed using arthroscopic reconstruction procedures that typically require a surgeon to work through a series of portals. In some joints, such as the hip joint, it may be difficult to efficiently and accurately position the surgical instrumentation needed to perform a specific procedure through the arthroscopic portals.